Holly Street
Holly Street is found in the city of Fairfield and is the setting for the first chapter of the No Mercy campaign in Left 4 Dead. History Holly Street is located in or near Fairfield's downtown area. Its architecture reflects that of American inner city residential development that took place in the period 1900 to 1930―low-rise, slab-sided brick apartment blocks based on steel internal framing with small retail outlets at street level. The Survivors escape to the roof of one such building following a vicious attack from Common and Special Infected in the streets below (depicted in the opening cinematic sequence). They are alerted to the chance of a helicopter rescue―if they can make their way to the ultra-modern Mercy Hospital, a multi-story structure that dominates the Holly Street area skyline. One of the Survivors possessing local knowledge states the safest way to get to Mercy Hospital is to get off the street and use subway tunnels accessible at the nearby Holly Street subway station. Holly Street follows a simple right-left zig-zag course directly past Holly Street's subway station entrance. Although the facility is badly damaged, the safe room it contains remains intact. Current Status When the Infection first started, Mercy Hospital was a natural attraction to the growing number of local residents coming down with the so-called flu. Soon afterwards, CEDA took control of Mercy Hospital and began to quarantine apartment buildings in the Holly Street area. Its emergency powers also had the Fairfield Police barricade the street to prevent further spread of infection. Once it was clear that the outbreak was far more serious than hitherto conceived and that flu victims were "changing," CEDA evidently caused (or encouraged) a network of safe rooms to be constructed using a standardized set of pre-fabricated security doors. At the time of the Survivors' nighttime arrival, Holly Street is poorly lit, its ends are barricaded off, stores are boarded up, some buildings have evidently caught fire and partially collapsed and the area is filled with loitering Infected. Landmarks on Holly Street *Apartment Building *Lucky Grocery #2 *Giant Panda *Lolita Beauty Salon *Simon's Dairy ― depot at the end of the street *Unnamed liquor stores *Holly Street Subway Station Notes *Newburg and Riverside both have apartment buildings called "Holly Street Apartments," which suggests that the name "Holly" has some regional fame or significance (e.g. a onetime leading politician, pioneer settler or military hero). *In the intro video for Left 4 Dead, the Survivors are shown escaping from a Horde and Tank by scaling up onto the roof of the Holly Street Apartments. *Mercy Hospital can be seen in the distance. Its boldly emblazoned name and rooftop search lights show how close it is once the News Chopper 5 pilot instructs them to proceed there in order to be rescued. *An extensive range of internal spaces and a large courtyard (Simon's Dairy depot) can be explored if players proceed up the street either passing behind the semitrailer or going past Holly Street subway station and bearing left. This sizable area of the map appears to be a development legacy as it has no role or effect as regards gameplay―although it is worth visiting since it usually contains supplies such as throwables. Owing to the time this side-trip takes, players should expect to face off against a "hurry up" horde. *An alarmed car is found near the entrance to the subway station. Category:Left 4 Dead Category:No Mercy Category:Locations